Fickolean Government
The Government of Ficko can be categorised into three main branches: Parliament and President (Executive), The Senate (Legislative), and the Supreme Court and Court of Judges (Judicial). There are also national governments, which govern their own nations, which work with a different system. The Planetary Government controls legislation across the planet using the senate and president. The senate must vote 3/4 to make a constitutional amedment and 2/3 to create legislation and reforms. National Government All national governments in Ficko work the same way since the Equal Governments Act of 1955 (Mt), signed by President Gordon Biggog. Each nation has regular elections, every 3 years, in which they choose a political party and its leader to vote for in one vote. The parliament is then made up of party members proportional to the percentage of the vote gained by the parties. This is the same way as the Fickolean Planetary Parliament works. The Prime Minister of the nation is the only one who can put national legislation to vote, unless 3/4 of the parliament vote on something being proposed without the PM. For example, a national minister may wish to have a vote on regulating the number of squirrels allowed in public places. They may go to the National Prime Minister and ask for this to be proposed in parliament. If the PM agrees, the vote goes ahead, if the PM does not agree, the minister may take it to parliament. Without 75% of the total MNPs (members of national parliament) agreeing to it, the vote will not go ahead. If 75% do agree for the proposal to go ahead, the vote will go ahead. Then, more than 1/2 may pass a bill. National Governments' powers are constrained by the Planetary Government as they are each given budget parameters. They are given a maximum and and a minimum that can be spent of defence, farm subsidies, social spending, et cetera. Additional funding is also given which is used at the discretion of the national government. Some governments can receive more lenient budget plans, some more stringent. The Planetary government has the ability to completely dictate a national government's spending. Judicial Branch The Supreme Court The Supreme Court of Ficko has the power to overrule the President if they deem his/her actions unconstitutional. They can also overrule all other levels of court, including national and lunar courts, and can be appealed to, however they must accept the appeal. As well as this, the Supreme Court can overrule any Senate vote with under a 6/10 majority. The Judges of the Supreme Court are nominated by the Congress of Judges, an assembly made up of all the highly qualified judges in Ficko, and concurred by the Council of Academics. Changes to the Supreme Court may be made collectively through the Council of Academics and Congress of Judges. Both parties must agree on a proposition with more than a 50% vote to make a change. Council of Academics The Council of Academics (CoA) are a set of esteemed academics and intellectuals. Academics are required to have no controversial or bad history, to have studied a given number of years, to have experience in mediation, and are chosen by the Halls of Scholars, a large groups of scholars made up of nominees from Universities around Ficko. It is usually members of the Halls of Scholars who go on to become Councillors. The Highest position in the CoA is Chairman. The Council of Academics is also responsible for managing and regulating state-owned media to ensure it is unbiased and scientifically accurate. Traditionally, the members of the CoA cover all fields of academia; science, language, history, so on. The CoA can force a senate hearing, can bring charges to the President, and can call for a President's actions to require parliamentary approval. Legislative Branch The Senate The Fickolean Senate is made up of senators, who are nominated by the representatives in their given Area State, and are voted for by the Public. The Senator represents their constituents and does not govern the area, however they can make special legislation for their area if granted by the state. State permission can usually be granted if 5/6 representatives vote or the majority of the public vote for it. The Senate is made up of over 3,000 senators, roughly one senator per million Fickoleans. These senators vote on planetary legislation and reform, (2/3 to pass) and changes to the constitution (3/4 to pass). The Senate must also be consulted when going to war, and setting a new budget. They may call the President or any other politician to questioning at any time, and a panel ('jury') of senators can vote to try the President in the Supreme Court (equally more than 50% can do this). The Senate also have the power to call an election (>50%), or overturn a decision to the public (>50%). Senate elections occur every 2 years (galaptagons/two-time gulps). 'Wider Senate' The 'Wider Senate' consists of senators and representatives, and is used when the President deems it necessary. In this event, representatives have 1 vote, whilst senators have 2. Representatives are representatives each of whom are elected by 'delegations' or 'regions'. Area states, which elect senators, have varying numbers of representatives within them, varying depending on population and ethnic diversity. Most area states have about 50 representatives. Bills can be brought to the wider senate is the President suggests it, or if the National Government suggests it, or if enough senators call upon it (>500). Executive Branch President The Executive Branch is made up of the President, his or her cabinet, and the Fickolean parliament. The President acts as the 'Yudex', meaning he/she is able to deny or accept any to bill before it goes to the senate or parliament, all bills must go through them unless overruled by parliament or the supreme court. The President picks his/her cabinet, which then decides how to run different state departments such as education, healthcare, defence, and so on. The President may also change the committees that run and advise these departments, however they are not obliged to. The cabinet can be changed a maximum of once a year, with minor changes being allowed. The President will often recruit members of cabinet who are not of his/her party, to draw support from other parties. It is also a tradition in Fickolean politics, to ensure overrall representation. The President is able to call upon the senate, wider senate or general public in elections and referendums, and call an election at any time with a 200 day notice. Parliament The Fickolean parliament is a body made to represent the power of the President. The amount of 'spaces' each party gets in parliament is dictated by their success in the most recent election, as a percentage of the popular vote. Party leaders then select whomever they wish to fill these 'spaces'. 'Parliamentary peers', as they are known, cannot also be senators, but usually are members of the President's cabinet. The Parliament votes to allow executive orders, and can overrule anything less than a 3/4 senate majority with a 2/3 majority of their own.